


That Place Is My Home

by GazettExoticfan12



Series: BangTeez Witch AU collection [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATEEZHALLOWEENWEEK, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazettExoticfan12/pseuds/GazettExoticfan12
Summary: "I couldn't leave him, Yoonie," Hoseok said quietly with a sad face and Yoongi couldn't fault his husband, it was the reason Yoongi had fallen in love with him.How it all started: SugaHope finds an injured abandoned wolf pup Yunho and they take him home to heal him and then they adopt him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: BangTeez Witch AU collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: ATEEZ Halloween Week





	That Place Is My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be part of a Witch AU with BangTeez relationships since I've become quite obsessed with some pairings lately and there are not enough BangTeez fics out there so I wanna enrich the tags. I'm also in love with cross-band pairings and have a lot of fics with that in-store. So here goes my first fic here and you can find me in asianfanfics too with the same name.
> 
> Yay for Ateez Halloween Week *cheers loudly* :) <3<3

It was an ordinary day during early November and Yoongi was making dinner in the small hut they had rented to stay at during their visit to the local magical community of Incheon. He had decided to make some rabbit stew with the fresh meat he had bought from the butcher earlier in the day and the cold weather would go perfectly with the stew. He might not be a certified chef like Seokjin, but he knew enough to survive on his own without getting poisoned, unlike Namjoon. Yoongi hummed absently, it would be time soon to return to Seoul to the coven's home. Seokjin's birthday was coming soon and a couple of weeks after would be Taehyung's birthday as well. the kid would pout and whine if Yoongi and Hoseok missed his birthday for any reason.

It was getting late and there was no word from Hoseok that he would be late to come home. Yoongi frowned a little. Since he had woken up this morning he had a feeling that something was coming, something would happen soon enough. And maybe he didn't have the talents of a siren witch. but there was a slight breeze coming through the open window and he could hear the whispers it brought along. Suddenly, there were noises from the front door and Yoongi waved his hand in a familiar wave so the food wouldn't burn and whipped his hands with a hand towel. The sight that met him whipped any questions he had from his mind as Hoseok was leaning against the door to take off his shoes without hands. The reason for that was that in his arms against his chest the sun fairy was holding a small pup, a werewolf pup if Yoongi wasn't mistaken. An _injured_ werewolf pup too young to be without its mother, the witch was ready to go on a rampage if he ever found who had hurt such a young pup.

-"I couldn't leave him, Yoonie," Hoseok said softly with a sad face, letting his natural high temperature warm the pup, and Yoongi couldn't fault his husband, it was the reason he had fallen in love with Hoseok when they'd first met.

-"Put him on the sofa, I will bring some warm water and a towel," Yoongi took charge, lifting his sleeves over his elbows. "Go get the healing salves, a pain-relieving potion, you remember where I put those, and some bandages. We need to help his werewolf healing kickstart and quickly." Hoseok nodded and carefully placed the pup on the sofa, making it whimper pitifully. Yoongi kneeled in front of him, putting on his most gentle smile. "It will be alright, little one, we'll make the pain go away soon, yeah? I promise. Then we can warm you up and see if you can keep some food down." Yoongi gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to work as the pup stopped fidgeting as much.

Yoongi spent a good one and a half hour healing the poor pup. There was some swelling on one of the kid's back legs, probably from a sprain and he was running quite a fever, but thankfully it was nothing too serious that a hearty meal and a good night's sleep wouldn't fix. Though he would have to avoid putting pressure on that leg for a few days. The pup stayed in wolf form the whole time, though it was expected since he was somewhere unknown with strangers and also weak from the fever. They managed to feed the pup some broth from the stew and then Hoseok took him to the spare bedroom, bundling him up and surrounding him with pillows so he wouldn't fall off the bed during the night. And after all this, Yoongi was finally able to let his emotions loose and the flames at the fireplace flared up in response. Hoseok was feeling just as much anger, but he let the witch have some space before he approached. Yoongi always seemed intimidating and cold at first look, but if you got to know him, he was as soft as a marshmallow and competed with Namjoon's own soft personality.

-"I don't think I can let go of the pup, Hobi," Yoongi mumbled after getting his emotions back under control. "I know it would be better for him if he grows up in a wolf pack, but I feel already attached to him."

-"It will be a few days before he is completely healed," Hoseok replied, pulling his husband closer to hug him. "Why don't we wait until then and ask him whether he wants to go to a wolf pack or stay with us. If he stays, we can adopt him as ours. Taehyungie would love to have someone closer to his age around too and he can help the pup adjust better and heal emotionally as well. There's a pack near our coven, isn't there? I'm sure Taeil and Johnny won't mind one more pup to train in controlling their wolf strength and shifting and then if he wants, he can spend the full moons with them or with us."

-"Have I told you that I love you recently?" the witch murmured softly, borrowing his face in Hoseok's neck, but the fairy could still feel the smile on the smaller man's face and grinned widely in response. "Cause I really do, just so you know."

-"I know even if you don't say it all the time, Yoongs. I didn't marry you because you're talkative, did I now?"

Come morning, Yoongi woke up before dawn, a time too early even by his own standards, but he was anxious for the pup to wake up. Had everything healed correctly, would the kid be scared now that he wasn't feverish or even if he would shift to human form at all. He had no idea what the boy would want for breakfast, so he had made all of Taehyung's favorites and it looked like there would be leftovers, though that remained to be seen since werewolves ate more than normal humans. Hoseok stood by the door leading to the kitchen and was watching him move around the kitchen in a frenzy. Not even babysitting Taehyung when Namjoon needed some quiet time had wrangled the usually cool-headed witch, but maybe this was a different case. There was half a possibility that they would adopt the pup as their own son. They hadn't talked much about kids, even when they babysat Taehyung, they could easily drop him back at Namjoon's. But there won't be any turnbacks if they adopt the wolfling. It was funny how Yoongi was more scared of the kid than when facing a freaking dragon and that was in no way a metaphor, Hoseok was there and saw it with his very eyes!

-"I'll go wake up the pup, don't blow up anything in the meantime," he joked, earning a baleful glare from the shorter man. Hoseok went to the guestroom and quietly opened the door. The pup was just waking up and didn't look scared, just a little wary and a lot curious. "Hey, little one, do you feel up for some breakfast?" The pup tilted his head on the side and seemed to frown in concentration, so Hoseok waited patiently. One moment there was a dark brown wolf pup on the bed and the next there was a little boy of around 5 to 6 years old in place. "I'll have to carry you to the table since you shouldn't be walking yet. Your leg is still a little swollen, and it'll need a little more time to heal." The boy nodded in understanding and let Hoseok lift him from the blankets. "Don't let Yoongi's grumpy looks scare you, okay? He looks mean, but he's really nice and soft. I'm Hoseok by the way, will you tell me your name, pup?" The boy looked up to him for a few moments before he borrowed into the fairy's warmth.

-"I'm Yunho," was the quiet reply and Hoseok nuzzled the top of the boy's head, knowing how tactile werewolves are in general and more so with their pups. 'Mama told me to run as fast as I can and she would come and find me, but I don't think she's coming, is she?" It was heartbreaking to hear such a young child sound so mature and the fairy held him tighter. 

-"I'm really sorry, kiddo, but I don't think she'll come. I think your mama is an angel in the sky now and she's watching over you. She's probably together with my grandnana, enjoying her lemon cakes and sharing stories! So take your time to heal and grow up to be someone your mama will be proud of, alright?" The pup nodded silently as Hoseok walked into the kitchen and placed him in a high chair at the table as Yoongi took out the milk carton from the fridge. 

They ate breakfast in a quiet atmosphere, Yoongi and Hoseok talking quietly about their plans for the day and letting Yunho eat in silence so he could settle a little and think about what had happened to him. The boy ate a little of everything as he was feeling hungry and everything looked so yummy, especially the fluffy pancakes. Yunho's eyes traveled to the two men that had saved him without a second thought. The warm man that had found him, he felt like he had spent hours in the sun soaking in all the warmth and his scent reminded him of the sunlight on a warm summer day, with fiery red hair, a long face that Yunho remembers seeing in picture books with horses and always with a smile that radiated warmth as well. Yunho wasn't sure what to make of the slighter man who looked the polar opposite of his mate, because Yunho was old enough to know about mates. The slighter man had silvery hair, a face that reminded him of a cat with cat-like eyes and almost always with a frown on his face unless the redhead made him smile. Oh, and what a smile that was! When the man had smiled to reassure him all would be fine, all his gums on display, Yunho was a goner. He knew then that this man would give his life for those he cared about and Yunho just wanted to be wrapped in the man's arms. That smile was so much like his mom's, maybe this can be his home from now on.

What Yoongi and Hoseok learned pretty fast was that once Yunho started feeling better, he was a happy child with a smile always at the ready and Hoseok joked that he was like their biological son already. There were times that the boy was quiet and withdrawn and at those moments they let him alone with his thoughts and kept their distance to let him mourne in peace so he could move on. It was a few days later that Yunho nearly gave Yoongi a heart attack.

-"Papa!" Yoongi nearly cut off his finger at the unexpected call and turned as the child ran into the kitchen frantically. "There's something at the front garden, it looks like a deer!" Yoongi stared at him for a moment with a blank face, before he literally melted, falling on his knees and pulling the boy in his arms to hug him tightly. Yunho wrapped his short arms around the witch's neck, returning the hug and being smart enough to understand the reason.

-"That means I'm dad then," came Hoseok's amused voice and Yoongi chuckled softly. "Why don't we let Papa get back to his potion-making and you can show me our guest? Maybe it got lost or needs some healing." Hoseok took their boy by the hand and let Yunho lead him outside to their guest, leaving Yoongi to his thoughts. Their boy, their _son._ It sounded just right and it felt right too, like a piece that was missing and was finally in the place where it belonged.

-"Cheeky brat," the witch mused with a lopsided smile and went back to work.

As the time to start packing to go home, Yunho seemed to get more nervous. Yoongi had heard from Namjoon that Taehyung was climbing the walls in his excitement and had made countless plans about his new friend. Yoongi had a small freak out moment when he thought of the trouble the two kids would cause and Hoseok had just stood aside, laughing at him until Yoongi had threatened him with sleeping at the couch for a week much to Yunho's amusement.

Yoongi hummed as he stirred the potion anti-clockwise four times and then took the grounded parsley that Yunho held out for him with agrin. The witch ruffled the boy's hair with a chuckle, Yunho had come to like helping Yoongi in the kitchen whether it was cooking dinner or bringing him the already prepared ingredients when Yoongi asked for them. At the moment they were making some healing salves and Healing Draughts to leave to the local potions apothecary before their departure, while Hoseok was saying his farewells to the local population of fairies that lived in the forest area near the town. 

-"Papa?" Yunho's voice cut through his thoughts and Yoongi turned to him in question. "How is Taetae-hyung? Do you think he'll like me?"

-"Hmm," Yoongi pretended to think just to see Yunho's pout make an appearance. "Don't worry, kiddo," he said finally with a grin, his kid was really cute sometimes. "Taehyung likes to play just like you do and I honestly think you'll get along just fine with him. You don't have to be nervous about meeting him, I know you'll like him too. He has a wild fantasy and I bet he will pull you along to his schemes as soon as you both get over your shyness. He can make you flowers if you ask him, he's a plant witch like Namjoon, though he'll probably be good at clairvoyance too in the future. The two of them can have flowers grow in their hair when they get too emotional, it's funny to watch Namjoon flail around in embarrassment when it happens." Yoongi cackled at some memories and Yunho hummed, watching the fumes turn from silver to purple in interest. "Seokjin-hyung is a mother hen honestly, he'll try to fatten you up as soon as he gets his hands on you, though with your metabolism that won't be a problem, but don't make yourself sick either. Namjoon is clumsy and shy outside of his job, but when working whether with his plants or on a project, he's really focused on the task at hand. Then, there is a local pack close to us, Taehyung is friends with the pups and Johnny will welcome you. You will train your wolf and if you'd like to spend the full moons with them, that's an option too."

It was only a couple of days later when they arrived at Yeongnam, Yunho had gotten quiet and spoke only when they asked him something and as soon as they had reached the coven home, the boy had hidden behind Yoongi in shyness. The adults were amused to see even Taehyung became shy when he saw Yunho walking inside behind Yoongi and Namjoon had to nudge him forward to introduce himself first. After everyone got introduced, Seokjin sent the boys to see Yunho's new room and told Taehyung to give Yunho a tour around the house, warning them not to enter the basement since he had a potion resting there. Taehyung took the younger boy by the hand, careful not to pull him too hard, just enough to make him follow. Yunho was amazed by his room and he really loved all the plushies that the older proudly proclaimed to have picked himself. Taehyung told him though that if Yunho wanted they could share a bed until the younger got used to the new environment and that none of the hyungs would mind if Yunho wanted to sleep in their room some nights or after a nightmare.

-"Mama told me that as long as I don't believe it, the bad dreams can't hurt me," Yunho said quietly and Taehyung brought him to sit on the bed, hugging the younger boy closer.

-"My mama is up in heaven too and daddy gets really sad sometimes," Taehyung shared just as solemnly. "He lives with grandma and me and Namjoonie-hyung visit them whenever we can so he doesn't get too lonely. Namjoonie-hyung says that I look a lot like mama and daddy looks happier whenever he sees us. Maybe our moms are sitting together right now and looking over us. So we shouldn't be sad and cry too much or they'll be sad too." Yunho sniffled but nodded in agreement, nuzzling into Taehyung's shirt.

-"We're gonna be the bestest friends ever," he promised, offering his pinky and Taehyung linked his own pinky to it, sealing their promise for good.

It would be nearly two years later and Christmas was nearing that Yunho was out Christmas shopping with Seokjin and Hoseok that the boy smelled pain and distress and he left the olders' side to follow his nose that led him to a side alley and a dumpster with carton boxes around it.

-"Dad, they need our help," Yunho urged them, his eyes on the two trembling boys that looked to be older than him around Taehyung's age.

And that's how their coven found their two last members and Jimin and Jungkook finally found a home and a family to belong to.

**Extra omake:**

They were all sitting at the table for dinner, for once all together since it was Namjoon's birthday and all the coven had gathered to celebrate it in private after a busy month. Yunho was fidgeting in his seat but trying to hide it and Jimin patted his leg to help him calm down, while Taehyung was holding the younger's hand under the table to show his support.

-"Umm, Papa, Dad?" Yunho's voice was shaky and he barely managed to choke out the words. Yoongi looked up to him questioningly, while Hoseok seemed knowing as he put his utensils down. "I may have...gottenaboyfriendanditsserious? LikeItoldhimImawerewolfalready?" ("I may have gotten a boyfriend and it's serious? Like, I told him I'm a werewolf already?") His voice cracked twice during his literal word vomit and then he kind of stared at his adoptive parents, but more specifically Yoongi who seemed to have simply frozen in place, not even breathing. The rest of the coven were prepared for the explosion that was sure to come in baited breath, hell even Yunho was prepared to face the worst case scenario.

-"I expect him for dinner on Saturday at 7 o'clock sharp, no excuses allowed," Yoongi's voice cut through his panic, surprising everyone and Hoseok started laughing at the faces everyone made at the grumpy man's words. His husband could be unpredictable sometimes, but they had already talked about it ever since Yunho started mentioning one specific boy a lot more than the rest of his friends. They had spoken with Taeil and Johnny extensively as well, on what to expect of a wolf's puberty and how to treat Yunho possibly finding his mate, someone perfectly compatible with him, early on in his life. Yoongi wasn't happy about his baby having a boyfriend, but Hoseok had pointed out that they couldn't keep Yunho from growing up any more than they could control time itself.

-"Huh?" was Yunho's intelligent response and Yoongi rolled his eyes, getting back to his food and ignoring the looks he got.

-"You're sixteen now," the man grumbled. "If you already told him you're a werewolf, I hope you also told him I'm a witch and I'll turn him into a newt and use him for potions ingredients if he ever hurts you, are we clear, Yunho-ah?" Yunho nodded his head vigorously in a hurry, not believing his ears and making a mental note to thoroughly warn Mingi of his Papa and have Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook as back-up to make a quick escape just in case. He didn't want his poor boyfriend to be turned into potions ingredients in any way, but thankfully they also had his Dad in their corner. His family was crazy, but he wouldn't change anything about them ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it! I hope you like it, because I have a lot planned though I'll try to keep it at PG-13 since it's just something cute and please excuse any mistakes. I also have no idea about witchcraft so I'm making everything up as I go.
> 
> I have a second entry for this week, so look forward to that XDD :))


End file.
